Never Loved
by Anodyne the Animal
Summary: She was a monster, like Loki, and monsters weren't loved.
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Earlier

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANYTHING PRETAINING TO THEM! Brooke is MINE and this plot is MINE so HANDS OFF PEOPLE!**

"BROOKE!" Betty yelled, obviously NOT happy with something. Brooke Beatrice Ross- Banner was hiding in a closet, not moving a muscle, not breathing, not doing anything at all. Her dad, Bruce Banner, was out with the rest of the Avengers… avenging something. He was never there for her, never loved her, and had never wanted a monster for a child. She knew, with all her body, mind, and soul, even as a three year old, she would never be a success in her father's eyes, never hear the words that every other child would hear. She would never hear the words "I love your" from her father's or mother's lips. She was a monster, like Loki, and monsters weren't loved.

She was horribly sad, frustrated, and… MAD! Her neck began to itch and burn and she rubbed at it. Instead of stopping the felling began to spread. Down her back, through her arms and legs, the feeling spread. Suddenly, she lost control. She watched as her body, now blue and enormous, threw back its head and roared.

"HULK CHILD MAD!" the creature bellowed in a deep, yet feminine, voice.

She was a monster, Brooke realized. She was the Incredible Hulk's daughter, after all.

Her body reached out its large, thick veined hand out and punched down the door in front of it. Her body began to run. It ran out of the house that contained her now terrified mother from her neighborhood, and from her horrible childhood.

_***Meanwhile- In New York with the Avengers***_

"Stark, a monster is attacking New Freedom, Pennsylvania. Its origin, destination, and incentive are unknown." Director Fury yelled into his phone, trying to be heard over the sound of angry Chitauri.

"Kinda busy here. Cause, you know, I'm sorta being attacked by an army of power- hungry Chitauri soldiers." Tony replied indignantly, promptly punching a soldier in the face.

"Just send someone in, Stark." Fury growled.

"Will do, Director Cyclops." Tony said, grinning.

*Post Battle*

"Holy crap! Forgot to mention- we need to check out New Freedom, Pennsylvania." Tony said, suddenly remembering the news Fury had given him

"WHAT?! That's where Betty and Brooke live!" Bruce had de- Hulked and now had the "HULK SMASH" look on his face.

That look scared everyone around him, even Tony.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you two were divorced." Clint asked, just a tad fearful, not that he would ever admit it.

"When I became the Hulk the gamma rays messed up my genetic structure. That was before I met Betty. I believe that "monster" of yours is my three year old daughter. She might end up killing someone! I don't know what she's capable of!" Bruce yelled, slightly green.

"Guys, we gotta go check this out!" Tony said, already closing his helmet and powering up the suit.

Tony and Bruce went off to Pennsylvania. Everyone else wanted to see Thor and Loki leave for Asgard.

_***Five annoyingly long minutes later***_

"Oh. My. God. Bruce… are you by any chance, say, related to Superman?" Tony asked, astonished.

"Not that I know of." Bruce answered.

The group was staring up at a navy blue Hulk- like creature. It was about two thirds of the Hulk's height and it… shot lasers out of its eyes.

"Note to self: do not go near gamma rays EVER again unless you want really scary kids." Tony said to no one in particular, still in awe.

The monster looked down at them and roared.

"HULK CHILD SMUSH." It yelled.

"Yep, definitely Bruce's kid." Tony said, still in monologue mode.

If Steve had been there, he would've given Tony a glare that would make Tony shut up for once in his annoyingly long life.

That was when Bruce stepped in, still in his human form.

"Dude, what the FRIK are you doing?!" Tony hissed.

"Quiet!" Bruce hissed back.

"Brooke!" Bruce yelled mentally thanking the Heavens that Brooke's torn onesie had stayed mostly intact. "Goodnight, you little disgrace!"

The monster turned towards him.

A syringe flew through the air and embedded itself in the monster's thigh. The monster began to shrink. Soon his daughter was all that was standing before him. Brooke's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall. Tony was the one who caught her.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? SHE'S ONLY THREE! THAT CHEMICAL WASN'T TESTED, YOU IDIOT! IT COULD'VE KILLED HER! YOU CAN'T BLAME HER! I WOULD BE PISSED OFF TOO IF MY DAD HATED ME!" Tony screamed and Bruce.

Bruce turned around.

"There is much you do not know." Bruce said simply and walked down the street to Betty's house.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke, so sorry." Tony whispered

Tony then surrendered Brooke to SHEILD after they swore to keep her safe, not harm her, and certainly not experiment on her.

"I hope you'll find someone that will truly love you, Brooke." Tony whispered before jogging off to join Bruce in the uncomfortable task of telling the news to Betty.

**I know, I know. This kinda sucked. But trust me the next chapter will be nicer… Brooke will be much happier as an "orphan" don't you think so. Well, enough chit chat. Blah, blah, blah, review, blah, blah, blah. This is Anodyne the Animal signing off with a "HULK CHILD SMUSH!"**


	2. Chapter 2: And Our Story Begins

**I am SO SORRY for removing the previous chapter two. I just got a better idea from… a fellow author.**

**Thank you anyone who is still here. This means a lot to me *sniffle*. I know, I know. OOC Bruce. Allow me to explain:**

**1. Please don't question my reasons**

**2. I don't like explaining things in a straight forward manner**

**3. Patience, minions, patience.**

**K'?**

**Disclaimer: Avengers- not mine. Everything else- mine. Can you have it? –HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…no.**

_***10 years later***_

Brooke lived in a nice little two story house in a little neighborhood filled with nice people and children about her age. There was a little garden filled with flowers out front and a wooden playground and an apple tree out back. Everyone was everyone else's friend. It was the perfect place to live.

"But DAAAD!"

I didn't say it was perfect for a certain thirteen year old girl. Brooke was currently putting on a pouty face and begging her dad to let her go on a date with a boy for the first time. With him knowing, that is.

"No, you can't accept Eric's date proposal. I told you already: you are not allowed to date until you're at least sixteen." Director Fury stated, not looking away from his laptop.

"But WHY?" Brooke continued to whine.

"Because I don't trust teenage boys." Fury answered.

Fury's face was practically glued to his computer screen. This was the way their lives had always gone. Fury saying no to his daughter's pleas and Brooke trying to get her dad to say yes. She was a normal girl by the neighborhood's standards. She had a flawless record at school, had multiple friends, had good grades, was polite, never skipped school, and respected her elders, well, MOST of her elders.

"FINE! Be that way!" Brooke barked.

She stomped up to her room, slammed the door shut, and swiftly locked it. She then proceeded to fling herself onto her bed. The walls of her room were originally a creamy white, but ever since she had her fifth birthday party in this room, the walls were covered with every color imaginable, except green. She liked it that way, it was… well, interesting. Interesting how the colors came together to make her room seem fit for royalty. Interesting how the walls contained so many colors and yet were missing green.

Green had been removed from the neighborhood by its officials years ago, before she was even born. Ever since then the grass was a sickly yellow and the leaves on the trees were a dead brown. Everything green had been neutralized. What the officials said was law. But she had managed to find a little green they had missed. A little frog with skin that was the loveliest shade of green. She named it Milo. Brooke had no idea why they had outlawed green. But whenever she looked at the little frog she would feel like she had forgotten something important.

Her dad was head of some sort of corporation, pertaining to the superheroes that would sometimes zoom in and save the day or come visit them. Her dad always had his face glued to a computer screen. If it wasn't a computer, then it was his phone. Brooke always wondered why the officials hadn't outlawed using technology all the time.

Brooke sat up and roughly shook her head to get rid of the sadness that had enveloped her throat. There was NO WAY she was going to cry. She had been lying to her dad for years now and she wasn't about to break. She was going on that date no matter what her dad said and she wasn't going to regret it. Brooke stood and walked to her open closet. She then proceeded to shuffle through her numerous outfits until she found what she had been looking for. Her favorite outfit.

This was the outfit that she wore the day she met Eric, the day she found Milo, and the day she discovered that jumping out the window wasn't a horribly bad idea. The outfit consisted of a purple sweater, a white jeans jacket, a pair of white pants, a brown leather belt, and her signature combat boots. The outfit complimented her long dark brown hair and black oval glasses, in her opinion.

Brooke was a bit of a rebel, when she wanted to do something; she would do it, even if you told her 'no' a billion times. Actually, you saying 'no' would make her want to do whatever she was planning on doing even more. So when Fury said no to her demands, guess what happened: she did it anyway. Surprise, surprise. Brooke was pretty sure she had ended up with one of the worst dads in history (we all know she's wrong about that) and that she was better off eloping with Eric (I can't say I can argue with that).

Brooke didn't have any time to swim in her past anymore because the doorknob had begun to jiggle.

"BROOKE! DON'T YOU DARE LOCK THE DOOR ON ME!" Fury yelled, now banging on the door rather loudly.

"GO AWAY!" Brooke answered.

Brooke then heard a long stream of cuss words and the door was given a heavy kick before she heard her father stomp angrily away. _THIS _is why she didn't want to tell her dad about her secret dating spree. Because he would have Eric's head on a silver platter in a matter of minutes, literally, and probably hers too. She gave her head a quick shake and got back to preparing for her date.

Little did she know that this date would be a tad more… interesting than the dates she and Eric had ever been on.

**I wonder what kind of pain I should inflict on Brooke and Eric… [Insert evil grin]**


	3. Chapter 3: One Deadly Date

**Disclaimer: Avengers- not mine, everything else- mine, can you have it? - HAHAHAHAHAH… no**

It was eleven thirty, according to Brooke's alarm clock. The exact time Eric said he'd come and pick her up. It was time to go. Brooke hurried to the window and threw it open. She then dangled her legs out of the window and dropped down to the ground with a soft _thump_. She stood up out of her crouch landing and proceeded to run up the street.

Brooke had met Eric at school and they had hit it off at first sight. She loved everything about him: his honey blonde hair, his big blue eyes, his sense of humor, his chivalry, his intelligence, his wit, his strength,… the list went on and on. Eric lived with his adoptive mother, Maria Hill, or what Fury called her, Agent Hill. It was her job to spy on the couple and keep them from getting too worked up, of course nobody knew about this. Eric didn't like his mom too much, she was WAY too over protective of her only son. But Eric couldn't leave (much like Brooke), he had nowhere to go and he wasn't that heartless.

When Eric had met Brooke, he swore he heard angles start to sing. She was, well, beautiful. He loved so many things about her he wouldn't know where to start if you asked him to describe Brooke to you. In addition, he was one of the best boyfriends anyone could ask for.

Eric loved archery, no, that's a way too weak word …it was basically his life. The officials had wanted to outlaw archery but Fury and Maria Hill got them to charge their minds, seeing how much Eric needed archery. But Fury and Agent Hill had other reasons as well, unbeknownst to Brooke and Eric. He loved Brooke with all his heart. It was odd to see two teens so fully committed to one another. They dated for the past three years without their parent's approval. They liked it that way and they weren't about to stop.

Brooke stopped at the end of the street and spied her boyfriend in his auto- drive car. Did I mention that the technology here was much more advanced than in our world?

"Hey baby." Eric greeted Brooke, grinning.

"Hello, hottie." Brooke answered, hopping in the car.

That was how all their dates began. Except this one was going to be a tad more… interesting. Off in the distance Maria Hill looked through a pair of binoculars, watching the young couple drive away. Just because Eric and Brooke didn't want their parents to know about their little nightly outings, didn't mean they didn't already know. She whipped out her phone and called Fury.

"Fury, Brooke is leaving the premises again" Agent Hill informed an annoyed Director Fury.

"Let her have her fun, just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Fury answered, a little pissed off.

He set down his cell phone only to have it ring again. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Fury asked.

A low growl echoed from the other end and a loud, scratchy breathing sound was heard.

"Hello?" Fury repeated a little creeped out.

"…you… ere…opposed… o… ill… her." A gruff scratchy voice growled.

Fury slammed down the phone.

"Holy motherfucking shit." He cursed, now completely and utterly scared out of his mind for the one thing that meant more to him than life itself.

He lifted his phone for the third time that night and dialed a number.

When the other end answered the phone Fury said simply, "Tony, he's back and he wants her dead."

**_*Meanwhile*_**

Brooke was leaning her head on Eric's shoulder, mesmerized by the events playing out on the movie screen. Eric wasn't watching the movie at all since he was busy watching Brooke intently. They had decided to go see a movie in the new movie theater that had been built just recently. What movie they were watching? Probably some chick flick. I really don't know.

Brooke began to slowly nod off to sleep when a ground shaking roar snapped her back into reality. Eric also looked up, ready to protect Brooke with his life. Another roar shook the theater and something stomped loudly on the roof of the building, cracking the ceiling and causing people to panic inside. There was a loud creaking sound coming from the roof. It was about to collapse. Eric and Brooke looked at each other, stood up simultaneously, and ran outside. Just in time too, since just as they left the building, the roof fell in and crushed the rest of the people inside.

Suddenly, the streetlamps went out and a voice growled, "COME OUT, COME OUT, HULK CHILD! COME TO DADDY!"

Eric wrapped his arms around Brooke protectively and said, "Hurt her and you'll regret it."

It wasn't like he wasn't scared out of his mind; he just didn't want his girlfriend to be in harm's way. He wasn't that type of guy. Sure, he was a football player, but not the dumb, stereotypical jock. He LOVED Brooke!

A single streetlamp flickered back on and a large green figure stepped into the light.

"I'm sure I will. But both of you will be dead by then." The figure growled, grinning.

He pulled back his arm and swung it back, effectively backhanding Eric into a tree. He then turned to Brooke, grinning maliciously. Brooke felt her belt for her knives. They weren't there! She had left them in her sock drawer! That was when Brooke did the first thing that came to her mind. She whacked the green monster with her purse and yelled…

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

**And then Anodyne grins maliciously and ends the chapter with a cliffhanger! This took me a while to write because I had a lot of homework and an awful case of writers block. Oh, and in the last chapter I forgot to mention… Brooke has a purse she wears everywhere she goes. It's purple with a gold latch. I will describe its contents in the next chapter. See you then minions! This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with a *PURSE WHACK*!**


End file.
